Rahasia dibalik rahasia
by CJ Yuki ga Andharesta
Summary: Andai kau tahu, aku terlalu mencintaimu. Aku belum bisa melepas kepergianmu. Sejujurnya aku benci mengatakan hal ini. Tetapi, nyatanya aku seorang Hermione Granger menangisi pria yang bukan miliku lagi. Warning inside... RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **HP belongs to J.K Rowling, but this fic is mine ^_^

**Pairing(s): **DracoxHermione, DracoxPansy, FredxHermione

**Warning: **OOC, crack dikit (?), kissing, kalo gak suka pair ini don't flame okeh?

Enjoy~

**"Rahasia dibalik rahasia"**

Di ruang rekreasi asrama Gryffindor tengah malam…

Malam ini tak seperti malam kemarin saat kau ada disini. Malam ini tak seindah malam kemarin saat kau peluk diriku. Tanpa ada kata kau meninggalkanku. Menyisakan perih di relung hati ini. Ku menangis tak kuasa tuk menahan pedihnya hatiku. Merasakan hilangnya cintamu. Mungkin kau tak mengerti perasaanku sekarang. Betapa hancur dan sakitnya aku. Andai kau tahu, aku terlalu mencintaimu. Aku belum bisa melepas kepergianmu. Sejujurnya aku benci mengatakan hal ini. Tetapi, nyatanya aku seorang Hermione Granger menangisi pria yang bukan miliku lagi. Bodohnya diriku yang tak bisa menganggap ini hanya masa lalu belaka. Padahal jelas sekali bahwa kau telah mendapatkan penggantiku yang lebih pantas bersanding denganmu. Apa salahku? Apakah karna aku seorang darah-lumpur jadi kau bisa mempermainkanku begitu saja?

"Hermione, sedang apa kau disitu?", tanya seorang pemuda yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang rekreasi asrama Gryffindor.

Hermione menoleh kearah pemuda itu.

"Hiks.. Hiks Ron", hanya suara itu yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh Hermione.

"Mione, sudahlah. Tak usah kau tangisi si-brengsek itu lagi", pekik Ron.

"Ron, hiks dia tidak hiks brengsek", ucap Hermione sesenggukan.

"Tapi itu sudah 2bulan yang lalu! Kenapa kau tidak melupakanya saja?", tanya Ron.

"Tidak semudah itu Ron. Aku sedang berusaha", jawab Hermione lirih sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Well, terserah dirimu saja"

Hening sejenak.

"Mione, ini sudah tengah malam. Sebaiknya kau tidur"

Hermione mengangguk menuruti perintah Ron lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Begitu juga Ron.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya ketika Hermione berjalan di koridor menuju kelas ramuan tiba-tiba ada yang menabraknya dari belakang. Tas yang dibawa Hermione pun jatuh.

"Maaf Granger. Aku tak sengaja", kata seorang gadis yang menabraknya sembari membereskan buku-buku Hermione yang berserakan di lantai.

"Tak apa, Parkinson"

"Ini tas-mu"

"Terima kasih", ujar Hermione, dengan cepat ia meninggalkan Pansy di koridor itu. Bisa dibilang ia setengah berlari menuju kelas ramuan.

Sesampainya di depan kelas ramuan, Hermione ragu untuk mengetuk pintu itu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke asramanya atau mungkin ke perpustakaan. Itu lebih baik daripada harus bertemu anak-anak asrama Slytherin yang sangat menyebalkan.

Semenjak perang besar berakhir, tidak ada lagi perbedaan antar satu asrama dengan asrama lainya. Namun tetap saja anak-anak Slytherin menyebalkan, terutama Draco Malfoy si-Pangeran Slytherin. Entah apa yang membuat Hermione kesal dengan Draco. Atau mungkin karena Draco meninggalkanya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ya, beberapa tahun belakangan ini mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Namun saat perang besar berakhir, hubungan mereka juga berakhir.

[Skip]

Tetapi saat Hermione berbalik badan, ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan jubah serba hitam panjang dengan rambut hitam lurus yang tidak mencapai bahu.

"Miss Granger, kenapa kau hanya berdiri disitu saja? Apa kau berniat membolos pelajaranku?, tanya pria paruh baya itu.

"Tidak, Proffesor. Aku hanya melupakan pena-ku jadi aku berniat untuk mengambilnya", jelas Hermione.

'Oh, demi merlin! Ini pertama kalinya aku berbohong. Kepada Prof. Snape? Oh, tidak! Apa yang akan dia lakukan kepadaku? Atau asramaku mungkin?', batin Hermione cemas.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong?, tanya Prof. Snape sedikit curiga.

"A-aku ti..."

"Kau pasti bohong, Granger. Kau tidak mungkin melupakan sesuatu. Kau itu sangat teliti", sela seorang pemuda dari belakang Hermione.

'Suara dingin itu... Aku mengenalinya. Tidak salah lagi', gumam Hermione dalam hatinya.

"Tutup mulutmu, Malfoy!", geram Hermione.

"Well, benar. Potong sepuluh angka dari Gryffindor", seru Prof. Snape sambil berjalan memasuki kelas.

"Ayo masuk, Hermione", ajak Draco lembut.

"Tak usah sok baik kepadaku, Malfoy!", pekik Hermione dengan memberi penekanan pada akhir kata. Draco mendengus kesal.

Detik berikutnya, mereka sudah berada di dalam kelas ramuan. Hermione segera menghampiri kedua sahabatnya.

"Hermione, dari mana saja kau?", Ron berbisik di telinga Hermione.

"Apa kau bertemu dengan si-brengsek itu lagi?", lanjutnya sedikit menginterogasi.

"Sudahlah Ron. Tak usah dibahas lagi", sahut Harry menenangkan.

"Tidak, Harry. Mione!"

"Ron, buka halaman 594", perintah Hermione dengan berbisik.

"Sudahlah tak usah kau pentingkan pelajaran membosankan ini", keluh Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, kau bisa keluar sekarang!", bentak Prof. Snape yang sedari tadi ada dibelakang Ron. Dan ia tak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Ta-tapi.." kalimat Ron terbata-bata karena sangat takut melihat tatapan tajam Prof. Snape seperti ingin membunuh Ron saat itu juga.

"Apa kau tuli, Mr. Weasley?", tanyanya datar.

"Tidak, Proffesor", jawab Ron sembari mengernyitkan dahi lalu meninggalkan kelas ramuan.

Terdengar suara ejekan yang dilontarkan anak-anak Slytherin kepada Ron. Ia mengacuhkanya.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Itu artinya waktu untuk makan malam. Semua siswa dan guru Hogwarts turun menuju aula besar.

Seperti biasanya, sebelum menyantap hidangan makan malam, kepala sekolah sihir Hogwarts-Dumbledore berpidato singkat hingga akhirnya mengucapkan "Selamat makan". Itulah kalimat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang di aula besar. Mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk menyantap hidangan yang telah disiapkan para peri rumah. Tetapi lain halnya dengan Hermione yang kehilangan nafsu makanya.

"Mione, ada apa denganmu?", Ginny mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hermione.

Hanya sebuah gelengan kepala yang menjawab pertanyaan Ginny. Ia sedang tidak ingin melakukan hal apapun, termasuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"Benarkah?", Ginny bertanya lagi untuk memastikan bahwa sahabatnya benar-benar dalam keadaan baik. Hermione mengangguk pelan.

"Aku hanya butuh istirahat", gumam Hermione seraya bangkit dari posisinya yang semula duduk. Hermione beranjak meninggalkan aula.

"Granger..."

Merasa ada yang berbincang-bincang sekitar 1 jam. Setelah merasa cukup dengan penjelasan Hermione, akhirnya Pansy mengakhiri perbincanganya dan mereka kembali ke asrama masing-masing.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu. Sejak malam itu, seusai makan malam Pansy selalu menemui Hermione. Dihadapan Pansy, Hermione berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya. Hermione takut jika Pansy mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Karena ia tidak mau menyakiti hati Pansy. Lebih baik ia yang merasakan sakit hati ini sendiri. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Hermione selama ini. Tetapi para sahabatnya tidak berpikir seperti itu, terlebih Ron.

Walaupun di depan Malfoy ia terlihat baik-baik saja, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun tapi sebenarnya dia sangat membenci Malfoy. Apalagi setelah Malfoy meninggalkan sahabatnya-Hermione, dua bulan lalu. Mulai saat itu, rasa kebencianya semakin bertambah.

Di aula besar saat makan malam...

"Hermione, menurutku sebaiknya kau membuka hati untuk pria lain. Dan lagi, dia sekarang sudah milik Pansy. Ingat itu. Tidak baik mengharapkan pria yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Bisa-bisa kau dituduh merebut kekasih orang. Cobalah, kau pasti bisa", usul Hary panjang lebar.

"Ya, benar itu", celetuk Fred dan George bersamaan.

Hermione mendesah pelan. "Ahh.. Baiklah, akan kucoba"

"Semoga saja dengan begitu kau bisa melupakan si-brengsek itu", Ron berharap.

"Ron! Jangan menyebut Malfoy 'si-brengsek'!", Ginny memperingatkan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?", Ron menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Ginny melototi kakaknya-Ron.

"Tidak juga. Bukanya kau dan Fred itu pengecut? Lebih baik Malfoy, bukan? Dia berani mengungkapkanya. Kalian memang tidak punya nyali. Hahaha..", Ginny terkekeh melihat wajah kedua kakaknya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Hermione terkikik melihat tingkah kakak-beradik Weasley yang tepat berada depanya.

"Mione, kau tersenyum", terang Fred.

"Kau terlihat semakin cantik", tambahnya lagi. Fred memperhatikan Hermione tanpa berkedip sekalipun.

Ginny berdeham keras "Eheem..." Karena dehaman Ginny, Fred tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Kau kenapa, Fred?", gumam Hermione.

"A-ak-aku baik-baik sa-ja", Fred tampak gugup.

"Sepertinya Fred sedang tidak baik, Mione", timpal Harry dengan senyum mengejek.

"Fred gugup, Mione. Lihat saja, dia mengeluarkan keringat dingin", Ginny ikut mengejek.

"Sudah sudah!", Ron sepertinya tidak senang.

Tak ada yang memperdulikan Ron. Mereka sibuk memandangi Fred yang sudah meraih tangan Hermione dan siap mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang selama ini dipendam. Ron membelalakkan mata, ia tidak rela jika Hermione-gadis pujaan hatinya menjadi kekasih Fred, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kaka kandungnya. 'Aku harus menggagalkanya!', batin Ron membulatkan tekadnya.

Baru saja Ron membuka mulutnya namun Fred sudah duluan mengungkapkan perasaanya.

"Hermione Granger, aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Tapi, kau menganggapku tak ada. Saat ini aku benar-benar menginginkanmu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?", tanya Fred penuh percaya diri seraya mengecup punggung tangan Hermione.

Hermione menatap Ginny seperti mengatakan 'Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

Ginny tersenyum lebar sembari menganggukan kepalanya. Dengan melihat Ginny, Hermione mantap menganggukan kepalanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Hermione berkata "Ya" dengan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Thanks, my love", ucap Fred kegirangan.

'Deg'

Jantung Ron serasa berhenti saat Hermione menerima Fred tepat di depan matanya. Ron merasa terkalahkan oleh Fred. Ia berencana untuk 'merusak' hubungan mereka. 'Sekarang kau menang, Fred. Tapi lihat saja nanti. Aku akan membuat Hermione memutuskanmu. Tch, kau memang kakak yang menyebalkan!', Ron mendecih dan tersenyum licik.

Ting... Ting... Ting...

Suara dentingan keras itu berasal dari meja makan para guru Hogwarts. Itu tandanya akan ada sebuah pengumuman. Kali ini yang angkat bicara adalah Prof. McGonagall.

"Perhatian! Anak-anak, hanya sekedar memperingatkan saja bahwa dua minggu lagi adalah hari Natal. Seperti biasa, sekolah akan mengadakan pesta penyambutan hari Natal. Tema pesta kali ini adalah pesta topeng. Jadi, harap persiapkan dari sekarang. Baiklah, terima kasih atas perhatian kalian. Sekarang kalian boleh kembali ke asrama masing-masing", jelasnya tanpa basa-basi.

Siswa-siswi Hogwarts yang sudah selesai menyantap makan malamnya pun kembali ke asrama masing-masing.

Malam ini Fred terlihat bahagia. Tapi ada suatu kejanggalan yaitu raut wajah Hermione seperti menerima beban. Ron yang dari tadi memperhatikanya hendak bertanya, namun diurungkan niatnya itu. Ron tahu bahwa sahabatnya pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu. 'Biarkan sajalah. Itu urusan dia. Kalau sudah saatnya, pasti dia memberitahu juga', pikir Ron.

.

.

.

Malam Natal akhirnya tiba juga. Dua minggu terlalu cepat untuk Ron menyiapkan semuanya. Ia sangat membenci pesta karena setiap diadakan pesta, ia tidak mempunyai pakaian yang layak. Yah, meskipun Mrs. Weasley selalu mengirimkan kostum pesta untuk Ron namun ia tak pernah nyaman memakainya. Ron sendiri sebenarnya malas memakai pakaian pemberian ibunya. Tetapi Ron tetap memakainya. Ron selalu dicemooh, diejek bahkan dihina setiap kali ia datang ke pesta di Hogwarts. Menurut Ron-ah tidak, tetapi seluruh siswa Hogwarts berpendapat bahwa Mrs. Weasley-ibu Ron tidak memiliki selera berpakaian yang bagus. Buktinya ia mengirimkan Ron kostum pesta berwarna merah marun dilengkapi dengan renda-renda disetiap sisinya. Melihatnya saja Ron sudah enggan, apalagi memakainya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya itu kostum pesta yang Ron punya.

Berbeda dengan Ron, malam ini Hermione terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun. Hermione mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna silver yang di bagian lehernya terbuka. Ia memakai sepatu hak tinggi yang berwarna silver juga. Hermione memantrai rambutnya supaya tidak mengembang dan dibiarkan tergerai. Ia hanya menambahkan sebuah jepit disisi kiri rambutnya. Tak lupa, ia juga memakai topeng yang telah disiapkan. Setelah merasa yakin dengan penampilanya, Hermione bergegas mencari Fred Weasley, kekasihnya.

Malam ini selain penyambutan hari Natal, juga pemilihan ketua murid yang baru. Hermione berharap dia-lah yang menjadi ketua murid putrinya.

Selagi Hermione mencari Fred, ia melihat sebuah ruangan yang dibiarkan terbuka. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan itu. Ia hendak menutup ruangan tersebut. Namun, betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis sedang bercumbu mesra. Hermione merasa familiar dengan postur tubuh dan rambut merah menyala milik pemuda itu. Pemuda dihadapanya pasti berasal dari keluarga Weasley. Tapi, siapa dia? Apakah Ron? George? Atau Fred? Hermione mencoba memutar otaknya untuk mengenali pemuda tersebut. Ia melihat dengan seksama dari atas sampai bawah hingga ke atas lagi. Hermione yakin bahwa pemuda itu adalah...

***TBC***

**A/N: **Gimana gimana gimana? Lanjut lanjut lanjut? Eh, sekalian tanya dong… lagu bahasa inggris yang cocok buat duet apa yah? Bagi yang udah baca –apalagi review—makasih banyak! Buat kakak-kakak author senior sekalian tolong dinilai ya~ Tolong kritik dan sarannya yang membangun =) (diketik oleh temen si author =,=)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : **Hallo hallo… Aku balik lagi nihh. Masih pada inget aku 'kan? XD ~ Emm, makasih banyak atas kritik dan saranya di chap sebelumnya. Setelah dipikir-pikir aku lebih memilih lagunya Avril Lavigne. Di chapter ini gak ada kontes nyanyi atau semacamnya tapi aku mau bikin Draco duet sama Hermione nyanyiin lagunya Avril Lavigne. Penasaran? Maaf gak bisa bales review kalian L cz waktuku gak banyak *sok sibuk* *plaak* hehehe. Segini dulu dehh basa-basinya yaa. Silahkan baca J

**Disclaimer: **HP belongs to J.K Rowling, but this fic is mine ^_^

I Will Be belongs to Avril Lavigne.

**Pairing(s): **DracoxHermione, FredxAngelina.

**Warning: **OOC, crack dikit (?), kissing, typo, alur kecepetan, kalo gak suka pair ini don't flame oke?

Enjoy this fic *

ooO0Ooo

**Rahasia dibalik Rahasia**

**~~Chapter 2~~**

ooO0Ooo

'Ini tidak mungkin. Tidak, tidak, tidak!', batin Hermione mengelak. "Fred?" desis Hermione tertahan.

Merasa dipanggil, Fred melepaskan ciumanya dengan gadis di depannya. Ia hanya melirik ke sumber suara yang tadi memanggilnya. Tak ada sebersit ekspresi terkejut dari raut wajah Fred. Ia malah menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Hai, Hermione," sapa Fred.

"Hai juga, Fred. Umm... Angelina,?" Hermione tercengang melihat gadis yang berada disebelah Fred.

"Oh, hai Granger," sapa Angelina setengah tersenyum.

Belum sempat Hermione berkata lagi, Fred sudah angkat bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Well, kau sudah lihat apa yang aku lakukan. Sepertinya aku tak perlu menjelaskan lagi. Mione, kau 'kan pintar, jadi pasti kau tahu."

Perlahan Fred mendekati Hermione dan berbisik di telinga Hermione supaya tidak didengar oleh Angelina.

"Aku mencintaimu. Tapi, kau tak membalas cintaku. Semoga Draco bisa membuatmu tersenyum."

Fred tersenyum tipis lalu mencium pipi Hermione selama beberapa detik. Dan kali ini, Hermione-lah yang angkat bicara terlebih dulu.

"Oke, selamat bersenang-senang, Fred. Bye," kata Hermione seraya beranjak meninggalkan Fred dan Angelina.

Hermione menutup pintu ruangan itu dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan bunyi berdebam yang cukup keras.

Jika kalian mengira bahwa saat ini Hermione sedang marah, kesal, kecewa, benci, ingin menangis, atau apa-lah namanya. Kalian salah besar! Karena, asal kalian tahu, sekarang Hermione terlihat lebih fresh daripada dua minggu belakangan ini.

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya menuju aula besar dengan riang. Sesekali err... mungkin lebih tepatnya seringkali ia tersenyum sendiri tanpa alasan yang jelas. Hermione juga belum mau menceritakan alasan keceriaanya kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

Akhirnya Hermione sampai di depan aula besar, tempat dimana akan menjadi tempat paling ramai untuk malam ini. Awalnya ia ragu untuk memasuki aula besar namun setelah beberapa menit hanya berdiam diri seperti patung, ia pun membulatkan tekadnya yaitu berjalan memasuki aula tanpa mempedulikan komentar orang yang melihatnya. Hermione memantapkan langkahnya.

Dan, ya! Hermione berhasil. Sekarang ia sudah berada di tengah aula besar. Ia mengedarkan pandanganya ke sekeliling dan juga menuntun kakinya untuk mencari keberadaan para sahabatnya diantara kerumunan orang banyak.

Hermione terus mencari. Namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Ia bahkan sempat putus asa. Tapi, bukan Hermione Granger kalau putus asa begitu saja. Ia sejenak menunda kegiatanya itu karena sebentar lagi Prof. Dumbledore akan memulai pesta dengan memberi penyambutan terlebih dahulu.

"Selamat malam anak-anak," Prof. Dumbledore memberi salam.

"Malam, Profesor," jawab murid Hogwarts dengan penuh semangat.

"Malam yang menyenangkan, bukan? Err... Baiklah anak-anak, ini saatnya pemilihan ketua murid yang baru," seru kepala sekolah sihir Hogwarts-Dumbledore tanpa basa-basi.

Sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya, Dumbledore tampak membicarakan sesuatu dengan .

Di menit berikutnya, Dumbledore telah memutuskan sesuatu, karena yang terlihat ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seperti paham dengan apa yang ia bicarakan dengan McGonagall.

Dumbledore menghela napas sejenak, "Setelah kami putuskan, yang menjadi ketua murid putra adalah Draco Malfoy dari asrama Slytherin."

"Untuk Mr. Draco Malfoy, kami persilahkan anda agar maju kedepan."

Draco yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecut. Ia berpikir bahwa ini semua tidak penting. Namun, hampir seluruh anak asrama Slytherin mengucapkan kata 'selamat' kepada Draco. Ia tidak menanggapinya.

Dengan malas Draco berjalan kearah Dumbledore. Namun, ia tetap berjalan dengan angkuhnya sembari menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

Tentu saja senyum Draco Malfoy mampu menghipnotis semua fans-girlnya. Nyatanya memang ia menang dari Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived. Dari dulu Draco berambisi untuk mengalahkanya. Dan lihat saja, Draco sudah berhasil. Ia-lah yang menjadi ketua murid putra, bukan Harry Potter.

Sekarang, Draco berdiri dihadapan Dumbledore menanti sang ketua murid putri yang entah siapa. Siapa dia tak begitu penting untuk Draco.

"Dan untuk ketua murid putri, kami memilih Hermione Granger dari asrama Gryffindor," lanjut Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger, silahkan berdiri di sebelah Mr. Malfoy," perintah Prof. Dumbledore.

Hermione mengangguk mantap. Ron, Harry, Ginny, George dan Fred yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang Hermione pun memberi selamat. Hermione terlonjak kaget mendengar ucapan selamat dari mereka. Tak hanya mereka, ada beberapa anak lainya yang memberi selamat. Ia membalas ucapan mereka dengan senyuman.

Kemudian Hermione berjalan mendekati Draco. Ia menuruti perintah Prof. Dumbledore tadi, berdiri disamping kiri Draco Malfoy-sang ketua murid putra sekaligus sang pangeran Slytherin yang selalu menyombongkan darah murni miliknya.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua yang telah terpilih menjadi ketua murid Hogwarts. Semoga kalian dapat bekerja sama dengan baik," kata Prof. McGonagall sambil memasangkan lencana ketua murid. Lalu menjabat tangan Hermione dan Draco secara bergantian. Hermione tersenyum sedangkan Draco, entahlah. Kelihatanya ia juga tersenyum tetapi sedikit terpaksa.

"Oh ya, maukah kalian menyanyi untuk kita semua?," tanya McGonagall penuh harap.

"Maaf Prof, tapi aku tidak bisa menyanyi," jawab Draco dan Hermione bersamaan. McGonagall menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tak ada jawaban dari McGonagall malah yang terdengar suara alunan musik menggema di aula besar yang megah itu. Hermione bingung, apa yang harus dilakukanya sekarang. Yah, mau tak mau, bisa tidak bisa, Draco maupun Hermione harus menyanyi.

Setiap orang pasti bisa menyanyi, hanya saja terdapat perbedaan warna suara. Hermione juga bisa menyanyi tetapi ia tidak yakin dengan suara yang dimilikinya. Ketakutan melanda dirinya.

'Bagaimana jika tidak sedikit orang yang mencemoohku?'

Hermione panik. Ia tidak pernah menyanyi dihadapan orang banyak seperti saat ini. Apalagi semua mata memandangnya. Jantung Hermione berdetak tak menentu. Tak disangka-sangka, Draco memegang erat tangan Hermione, tujuanya agar Hermione tidak tegang dan gugup.

Hermione menatap Draco sejenak sebelum mulai menyanyikan bait demi bait sebuah lagu.

**Hermione** :

_There's nothing I could say to you._

_Nothing I could ever do to make you see._

_What you mean to me._

**Draco **:

_All the pain, the tears I cried._

_Still you never said goodbye and now I know._

_How far you'd go._

**Hermione**_ :_

_I know I let you down._

_But it's not like that now._

_This time I'll never let you go._

Draco dan Hermione saling menatap. Draco masih menggenggam tangan Hermione dengan lembut.

**Draco & Hermione **:

_I will be, all that you want._

_And get my self together._

_Coz you keep me from falling apart._

_All my life, I'll be with you forever._

_To get you through the day._

_And make everything okay._

**Draco**_ :_

_I thought that I had everything._

_I didn't know_

_what life could bring._

_But now I see, honestly._

**Hermione**_ :_

_You're the one thing I got right._

_The only one I let inside._

_Now I can breathe, coz you're here with me._

Hermione mengalungkan tanganya ke leher Draco. Draco membalasnya dengan memeluk pinggang Hermione. Mereka sangat romantis layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Mungkin mereka menganggap bahwa dunia milik berdua.

**Draco** :

_And if I let you down._

_I'll turn it all around._

_Coz I will never let you go._

**Draco & Hermione **_:_

_I will be, all that you want._

_And get my self together._

_Coz you keep me from falling apart._

_All my life, I'll be with you forever._

_To get you through the day._

_And make everything okay, yeah... Everything okay._

Tak lama kemudian, alunan musik yang tadinya menggema sampai pelosok aula, berhenti perlahan disertai dengan suara tepuk tangan.

Hermione mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali seakan ia tersadar dari mimpi indahnya bersama Draco-pria yang masih dicintainya. Ia juga mecubit pipinya. "Aww," pekik Hermione sembari mengusap pipinya yang tadi ia cubit sendiri.

Setelah benar-benar sadar, sontak wajah Hermione menjadi merah melihat Draco tepat didepanya.

"Ini bukan mimpi," ucap Hemione tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Draco yang sedari tadi memperhatikanya pun menjadi bingung dengan tingkah aneh Hermione.

"Granger, kau ke... Hey, tunggu!"

Draco mengejar Hermione yang berlari entah kemana. Draco yang penasaran dengan tingkah aneh Hermione, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

Di sepanjang lorong koridor yang sepi, terdengar derap langkah seseorang yang berlari seperti ada yang mengejarnya, itu membuatnya harus menghindar supaya tidak tertangkap oleh siapapun.

Ternyata, ia adalah Hermione Granger. Ia terus berlari. Tidak terlintas suatu tempat dimana ia harus berhenti dan meluapkan semua perasaanya. Yang terpenting sekarang, ia harus terus berlari sampai menemukan tempat yang tak satupun orang dapat melihatnya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia sudah mendudukan dirinya di sebuah bangku panjang. Hermione tak peduli dimana ia sekarang. Ia hanya ingin menangis sepuasnya sampai ia merasa lega.

Hermione sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia menangis. Harusnya ia senang, bukan? Karena keinginanya menjadi ketua murid sudah tercapai.

Ya, ia memang merasa senang dan bangga, namun disisi lain air matanya tak dapat dibendung lagi. Apakah ini yang dinamakan air mata kebahagiaan?

Maybe 'yes', maybe 'no'. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha menjadi tegar. Tapi apa daya, jika sudah berhadapan dengan pria yang bernama Draco, atau lebih tepatnya Draco Malfoy. Hermione tidak bisa menahan luapan emosinya. Itulah yang membawanya ke tempat ini.

Beribu-ribu pertanyaan terlintas di benaknya. Lagi-lagi Hermione teringat kejadian dua bulan yang lalu.

'Bodoh! Kau benar-benar bodoh, Hemione,' rutuknya dalam hati.

Setelah ini, pasti Hermione akan menutupi wajahnya kalau-kalau bertemu dengan Draco. Atau bahkan ia akan menghina Draco lebih parah dari biasanya. Itu semua ia lakukan agar Draco tidak mengetahui perasaanya yang sebenarnya.

Tiba-tiba tangisan Hermione terhenti ketika mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang berjalan semakin dekat kearahnya.

'Sepertinya seorang pria,' batin Hermione mengira-ngira.

Orang yang Hermione sangka adalah seorang pria pun berdeham keras sebelum memulai pembicaraan. "Granger, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Hermione tidak bergerak sedikitpun. "Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy," sahutnya ketus.

"Kau mengenaliku,?" tanya pria yang diketahui bermarga Malfoy itu dengan sedikit rasa penasaran.

"Kenapa? Memangnya salah,?" tanya Hermione tak kalah penasaran.

"Tidak."

"Kalau ada masalah, setidaknya kau bisa menceritakan kepadaku," usul Draco.

"Tak ada yang ingin aku ceritakan kepadamu."

"Baiklah, itu hak-mu. Granger, bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu?"

"Hn." Hermione menggeser tubuhnya supaya Draco bisa duduk disebelahnya.

"Ternyata kau begitu ceroboh," ujar Draco seraya menatap gadis disebelahnya.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak sadar kita ada dimana?"

"Di Hogwarts pastinya," tukas Hermione.

"Hahahaha..."

"Tak ada yang perlu ditertawakan!"

"Oke oke. Kau benar. Tetapi, lebih tepatnya kita berada dibawah mistletoe," sahutnya datar.

Hermione membelalakan mata seperti mengatakan 'Apa? Kau tidak bergurau kan?'

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri," kata Draco santai.

Hermione mendongakan kepalanya untuk membuktikan ucapan Draco. Dan... "Oh, God," desahnya.

"Apakah aku benar?"

"Ya, kau benar sekali, Malfoy. Puas?" Hermione menaikan sebelah alisnya dan memberi penekanan pada akhir kata.

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Emm... Aku menginginkanmu, Granger," pintanya dengan tatapan serius.

"Tch, kau sakit,?" Hermione mendecih seraya menyentuh kening Draco dengan punggung tanganya.

"Apa-apaan kau! Aku baik-baik saja!"

Hermione menurunkan tanganya dari kening Draco sembari memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. "Ya sudah."

Melihat keadaan Hermione saat saat ini, Draco menyunggingkan senyum mautnya.

"Hey... Asal kau tahu, aku tidak akan terpikat oleh senyum maut-mu itu. Kau mengerti?"

"Kau yakin, Granger?" Draco mendekatkan wajahnya kearah gadis yang tadi memajukan bibirnya. Ia menyeringai.

Hermione menelan ludah. Wajahnya juga merah seperti tomat.

"M-ma-mau a-apa k-ka-kau?"

"Hahahaha... Santai saja. Aku ingin seperti ini."

"Menjauh-lah dariku! Kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana? Bisa panjang urusanya."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kau kan milik Pansy."

Draco menghela napas. "It's all over."

"Why?"

"Sudahlah. Jangan kau tanyakan lagi," bisik Draco di telinga Hermione.

Hermione menjadi bergidik. Deru napasnya tak menentu.

Draco menatap lekat-lekat gadis didepanya. Kemudian, ia memperkecil jarak diantara mereka.

Jarak mereka cukup dekat...

Semakin dekat...

Lebih dekat...

Sangat dekat...

Bahkan sekarang jarak mereka hanya satu senti.

Hermione menutup matanya tak berani menatap Draco. Dan tiga detik setelahnya, Hermione merasa ada sesuatu yang menempel dibibirnya. Rasanya seperti benda yang sangat lunak. Karena penasaran, Hermione pun membuka matanya perlahan. Betapa terkejutnya ia, ternyata benda lunak itu adalah bibir Draco.

Saking terkejutnya, Hermione tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya. Karena keteledoranya, Draco memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Ia lebih memperdalam ciumanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, empat pasang mata sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka.

**.TBC.**

**A/N again : **Gimana? gaje, jelek, ancur n alur kecepetan yaa? Kalo bener, aku cuma bisa minta maaf. Maka dari itu, aku sangat sangat membutuhkan review kalian. Tolong kritik dan saranya yaa.. Jangan flame dongg L plissss….


End file.
